1. Field of the Technology
The present disclosure relates generally to data burst communications for mobile communication devices which operate in packet data communication sessions in wireless communication networks (e.g. GSM/GPRS networks).
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile communication device may operate in a wireless communication network, such as a Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) network which provides for high-speed data communications with use of General Packet Radio Service (GPRS). During a packet data communication session, the mobile device operates to receive data packets over a packet data traffic channel (PDTCH) of the wireless network. If the mobile device detects that a neighbor cell has a stronger radio signal strength indication (RSSI) than its current serving cell, it may need to be handed-off to the neighbor cell. So that it may receive information over a broadcast control channel (BCCH) or packet BCCH (PBCCH) of the handoff candidate neighbor cell, the mobile device operates to suspend packet data transfer operations over the PDTCH without notifying the wireless network. A selective retransmit scheme of the packet data session is subsequently utilized to receive data blocks missed during the suspension.
Although all appropriate information is eventually received using this technique, it may be very disruptive and wasteful with respect to data throughput, as data may be transmitted by the wireless network that is never received by the mobile device. Under some circumstances, it may even cause the wireless network to cancel the packet data session due to the lack of response from the mobile device.
Accordingly, what are needed are improved communication techniques during packet data sessions which overcome the deficiencies of the prior art.